Pyros' World of RANDOMNESS!
by XxBlazeClawxX
Summary: A crazed charmeleon with an inter-dimensional portal... What could go wrong? Rated T Just in case... Will be updated often, so be sure to follow! Currently contains characters from: Pokemon, Hetalia, Warriors, Minecraft, Doctor Who, and homestuck! (more will be added often)! Made By: βlazeϾlaw
1. EPISODE 1!

Pyros' world of RANDOMNESS!

Pyros: Hi everyone! I decided to start my own show!  
Pyros: Just as a warning, this will be EXTREMELY RANDOM!  
Pyros: D'OH! I just realized that no one knows what I look like…  
Pyros: Well… um… let's see. I'm a charmeleon (yes I talk…). I have an emerald green tail fire (don't ask why)… I have emerald green eyes… And… THAT'S IT!  
Pyros: Now without further ado… RELEASE TH VICT- I mean guests!  
*FireStar Appears on stage*  
FireStar: What in starclan's name is going on here?  
*a hydreigon appears out of nowhere*  
Hydreigon: I have no idea… last thing I remember is being in swanna's café, nommin' down on some delicious food…  
Pyros: I have brought you here from your worlds for the greatest cause of all… ENTERTAINMENT!  
FireStar: WHAT? WHAT ABOUT MY CLAN?  
Pyros: oh relax… I will teleport you back at the exact time you left… eventually  
Hydreigon: I am the voice of life! I have a lot of responsibilities! Plus I don't want to miss Dialga's poker game next Tuesday…  
Pyros: I JUST SAID THAT I WILL PUT YOU BACK AT THE SAME TIME!  
FireStar: So are you going to do anything…  
Pyros: NOPE I need another staff member before I can begin the tort- I mean randomness… and some more guests would also make thing interesting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AUTHORS NOTE: Pyros was originally my OC for Pachimew's Comedy Central, and I decided that I wanted to make my own Comedy.  
So this is how it works… There is the prank team (yeah Pachi, I did it, SUE ME!) , and the vitctims/guests  
The Prank Team is Composed of OCs while the victims are official characters  
Please Send In Characters! Use the following format for sending in an OC

Name:  
Species:  
Gender:  
Age:  
Apperance:  
Personality:  
Other:  
Randomness level(1-10):

For Example…

Name: Pyros  
Species: Pokemon (charmeleon)  
Gender: MALE!  
Age: Teens  
Apperance: Green eyed charmeleon, with a green tail fire…  
Personality: Insane, and VERY smart…  
Other: he has a plasma cannon! (we'll get into that later)  
Randomness level(1-10): 9001

Use THIS format for sending a victim.

Name:  
franchise(series):

For example

Name: Hydreigon/Voice Of Life  
franchise(series): Pokemon(mystery dungeon, gates to infinity)

Anyways… SEND THEM OC'S!


	2. EPISODE 2!

Episode 2  
Pyros: welcome tooo… MAI WORLD OF RANDOMNESS!  
Pyros: today, we have a new prank team member  
*a shiny victini walks on to the stage*  
Pachi: HELLO!  
Pyros: Aaaaand… BRING OUT THE VICTIMS  
*a stage void thingy opens and several characters fall out*  
Hydreigon: I WIN! ALL THE MONEH IS- *Hydreigon realizes that he is no longer at dialga's poker game* NOT THIS AGAIN!  
FireStar: FOXDUNG! I thought you were going to let us go…  
Pyros: yeah… I thought that too… BUT THEN I CHANGED MAI MIND!  
*Another void opens up, and a cube-y person falls out of it*  
?:WOAH… WHAT THE NETHER IS THIS PLACE?  
Pyros: This is mai world of randomness. I assume your name is steve?  
Steve: Um… yeah… So why in notch's name did you bring me here…  
Pyros: simple… more guests, MORE ENTERTAINMENT! MWUHAHA- hey d o you have any redstone on you…  
Steve: sure… why?  
Pyros: PACHI! CONFISCATE HIS REDSTONE!  
Pachi:*groans* Ok…  
Steve: WHY ARE YOU STEALING MAI REDSTONE?!  
Pyros: because I need it to bring in our next guest…  
*crash of thunder in the background*  
Pyros: and… he's here  
Pachi: where is he?  
Pyros: I have no idea… He's invisible... AND HIS NAME IS STEVEN!  
Pyros STEVEN! GO TO THE CAMERA ROOM!  
*door to camera room opens, then closes*  
Pyros: Okaaay… Now that that's done, RELEASE THE CHICKEN SOUP!  
*it starts to rain cream of mushroom soup*  
pyros: STEVEN! I SAID CHICKEN, NOT MUSHROOM!  
Pachi: why did you make it rain soup  
Pyros: BECAUSE… I have no idea… I need some dares…  
*Pyros looks through the 4th wall*  
Pyros: YOU THERE! SEND ME DARES! AND KEEP SENDING IN CHARACTERS!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ZE END OF LE EPIZODE!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: Seriously, send in dares. Do you think ideas just flow out of me like a river? Also Keep sending in those OC's.  
Stuffs: Steven is from tobuscus, and steve is from minecraft…


	3. EPISODE 3! part 1

EPISODE 3!  
*camera is completely black*  
Someone: HELLO!  
Someone else:*whisper whisper whisper*  
Someone: What do you mean they can't see us?  
Another Someone Else: *whisper whisper whisper*  
Someone: WHAT!? THE DUST COVER IS STILL ON? STEVEN! REMOVE THE DUST COVER!  
*dust cover is removed. The stage is now clearly visible*  
Pyros: Sorry about that… Anyways HELLOOO! Welcome to  
*Pyros Jumps and spins around creating a green fire tornado*  
Pyros: MAI WORLD OF RANDOMNESS!  
Pachi:showoff  
Pyros: what was that?  
Pachi: umm… nothing!  
Pyros: I don't pay you to make comments about me… In fact I don't pay you at all!  
Pachi: Shouldn't we be introducing the new characters?  
Pyros: oh yeah… STEVEN! BRING OUT THE NEW PRANK TEAM MEMBER!  
*a girl walks out of nowhere*  
Fiona: Hello!  
Pyros: Now without furth ado… OPEN THE VOID PORTAL THINGY!  
Characters fall out  
Hydreigon: UG! I WAS JUST HERE THIRTY MINUTES AGO!  
Pyros: yeah… The episodes will come very often… That's why they are so short!  
*time freezes*  
~~~~~ AUTHORS INTERUPTING NOTE ~~~~~  
Note the strategy. Be sure to try it!  
Pyros: IM TRYING TO MAKE A SHOW!  
Author: ok fine

*time unfreezes*  
FireStar: Oh this place again… mousedung  
Steve: OH FOR THE NAME OF NOTCH I WAS JUST MINING DIAMONDS!  
Pachi: Did there happen to be any sapphires there (INSIDE JOKE)  
Steve: what are sapphires?  
Pachi: never mind  
Pyros: Fiona would like to do me the honor of stealing steve's redstone, so I can open a new portal?  
Fiona: Sure!  
*Fiona Walks over to steve*  
Steve: WOAH YOU AREN'T STEALING MAI REDSTONE THIS TIME!  
*steve pulls out a pixilated Diamond sword*  
*Fiona takes out a sword and skillfully pwns steve, who is wildy swinging his sword*  
Fiona: Here you go! *Fiona hands the redstone to pyros*  
Pyros: Thank you… STEVEN! OPEN TEH PORTAL!  
*The redstone disappears, and a portal opens*  
*two people fall out one is wearing a hat, and the other is wearing military uniform thingy*  
?: What the heck is this place? How did I get here?  
?: VHERE AM I?  
Pyros: greetings! You have been brought here for our entertainment!  
Pyros: So nate-  
*TIME FREEZES*  
~~~~~~~~~~~Another Authors note~~~~~~~~~~~  
Now some of you (and by that I mean one of you) are (is) probably are wondering why I put nate here instead of ash… the reason is simple. ASH IS 25! Nate is the male character in pokemon black 2, and makes a lot more sense. Plus I don't want ash here, because he apparently has amnesia, because he never remembers any good tactics!  
Pyros: STOP FREEZING TIME!  
Author: sorry…  
~~~~~~~~~~END OF LE NOTE~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*TIME UNFREEZES*  
Pyros:-I know what your'e thinking "omg! It's a charmeleon! And its talking! And why is its tail fire is green!  
Nate: um… yeah.  
Pyros: well I will answer all of those questions for you. Omg! Isn't a question; yes I am a charmeleon' and yes I talk… don't ask how, because I don't know; and as for the tail fire, don't ask.  
Nate: um ok…  
Pyros: STEVEN! SET THE CANNON TO 532 AND FIRE!  
*A Beam of potato-colored light hits Nate, and Nate transforms into a timburr*  
Pyros: As a punishment for enslaving pokemon in your silly little pokéballs, YOU WILL NOW BE A TIMBURR! Forever…  
Nate: NOOOOO!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFY THINGEH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I DID A CLIFFY!


	4. EPISODE 3 ! part 2!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNCLIFFY THINGEH!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nate/Timburr: OOOOOOOOO!  
Pyros: Oh calm down… The pokeball thing is already solved, and it was a HUGE debate  
*time freezes*  
Author:I may do a one shot… maybe… =/  
Pyros: STOP DOING THAT!  
Author: Sorry  
*time unfreezes*  
Pyros: and trust, me I was in the debate…  
Nate/Timburr: So I won't be a pokemon forever?  
Pyros: I didn't say that… The reason I have turned you into a pokemon is simply for entertainment.  
Nate/Timburr: NOOOO! Also, why is mai name being written as nate/timburr?  
Pyros: IDK, but from now on you will be called, timburr!  
Timburr: fantastic…  
Pyros: OK! Now that that's settled, Germany!  
Germany: Vhat?  
Pyros: I have made a I list of rules for this place  
LES RULES:  
1: Bacon  
2: Bacon  
3: Bacon  
Pyros: oops… wrong list…  
Les real rules:  
1: no matter what Pyros always get the final say.  
2: no water allowed. Only cactus juice.  
3: If you want to ever get out of here alive, THEN BE FUNNY!  
4: LICK YOUR ELBOW!  
5: Potatoes are awesome  
6: Don't think about cats (ASDF!)  
7: NO SLOT MACHINES!  
8: keke… Zhege hao ma shi lucky zai zhongguo.  
9: All cats must have 1 or more lives left. NO STARCLAN CATS ALLOWED!  
10: YOU MUST CONSTRUCT ADDITIONAL PYLONS!  
Pyros: So now that those are clear… What are you doing?  
*Germany is trying and failing to lick his elbow*  
Pyros: *DUAL FACEPALM* please… countries can't lick their elbows?  
Timburr: well can you?  
Pyros: OF COURSE! *Pyros shoot out his lizrd tongue thingy, and lick his elbow* easy  
*everyone is trying to lick their elbows*  
Pyros: ENOUGH WITH THE ELBOW LICKING!  
FireStar: why can't we think about cats?  
Pyros: Because-  
*Hydreigon starts to vomit out cats out of all three mouths*  
Pyros: well… that's why…  
Pyros: anyways its now time for thwe pranking!  
~~~~~~~!~~WIBBLEY WOBBLY TIM- I mean prank time~~!~~~~~~~~~~  
*A very fast blur happens, as and pyros disappears from where he was standing for a split second*  
Pyros: each of you vitims have something on your back… OH! And they are invisible to everyone but the prank team!  
*steve hears a hiss behind him*  
Steve: AHHH CREEPER! NOT LIKE THIS! NOT LIKE THIS!  
*steve faints*  
Fiona: HA! It was just an egg timer…  
Hydreigon: I wonder whats on mine  
Pyros: NOTHING! In fact what you have on your is the very embodiement of nothing… It will consume this entire universe!  
*Hydreigon faints, all exept for one hand/head, which goes on muttering nonsense*  
Firestar: did you put anything on my back?  
Pyros: NOPE! I was too lazy to put something on everyone's back…  
Pachi: so will that thing really destroy the universe?  
Pyros: THIS universe… we are actually in a pocket universe…  
Pachi: PYROS STOP! Or this might become… EDUCATIONAL!  
*lightning strikes in the background*  
*Pyros takes a remote from Pachi*  
Pyros: that's my lightning remote!  
Fiona: So are we going to anything about the nothingness thingy?  
Pyros: yup! Imma use it to end da episode!  
*pyros blows up the nothing and ends the episode*


	5. EPISODE 4!

Episode 4!

Pyros: HELLLLLOOOOO ladies and gentlemen my name is pyros and welcome FAR LANDS OR B- I mean PYROS' WORLD OF RANDOMNESS!  
*random woof in background*  
Pyros: Today we don't have any new characters, but that's ok becau-  
*Pyros gets interrupted by a strange whirring sound*  
Strange sound: WHIIIRRR rrrh WHHIIIRRR rrrh WHIIIRRR rhh THUD  
*a police box from 1960 appears out of nowhere, and a strangly dressed guy walks out*  
Guy: This isn't Earth!  
*guy gets back into the blue box*  
Pyros: Well that was odd… I suspect he will be back…  
*Time freezes*  
PLEASE SEND A REQUEST FOR THE DOCTOR! IM BEGGING YOU!  
*Time Unfreezes*  
Pyros: anyways… the dares are in… however this wouldn't be fun if I did exactly what you asked me. So instead, I will open up a pit full of laughing Angels.  
Pachi: What's a laughing angel?  
Pyros: Its weeping angel that watched my show… (Then again, It may have helped that I showed them a bunch of eddsworld episodes first)  
Pyros: basically, they can't move if you are looking at them, but instead of killing, you, they hug you.  
Pachi: So? What's so bad about that?  
Pyros: If you look at them while they are hugging you, they freeze forever.  
Fiona: couldn't you just keep your eyes shut?  
Pyros: Yes, but where's the fun in that! I've told them that if they blink, they will die.  
Pyros: So without further ado… STEVEN! OPEN THE PORTAL!  
*portal opens and all the stars fall out*  
Pyros: HELLO! Today you will fall into a pit!  
FireStar: So that's it. No snakes, no crazy monster thing?  
Pyros: OF COURSE NOT! That would be boring!  
*Hydreigon has poker visors on all 3 head*  
Hydreigon: HAHAHHA! I CALLED YOU BLU- OH NO! NOT THIS PLACE AGAIN!  
Pyros: STEVEN! OPEN THE PIT!  
*what pyros said happens (Im lazy… sue me)*  
Hyreigon: what are these statues?  
*pyros explains laughing angels (COME AT ME! MAI LAWYER IS INVICIBLE!)*  
*timburr looks away, and then realizes that a laughing angel got him*  
Timburr: NOOOOOOO-  
~~~~~~~~~~CLIFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pyros: COME ON! I KNOW YOU LAZY, BUT SERIOUSLY!  
fine…  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~UNCLIFFY~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Timburr:OOOOOOO  
Pyros: well timburr is out, leaving Germany , Hydreigon, FireStar, and Steve are left.  
Fiona: HEY GERMANY! IT'S AGAINST THE RULES TO LOOK AT THE LAUGHING ANGELS!  
*Germany looks at a laughing angel, and gets hugged*  
Pyros: Make that Hydreigon, FireStar, and Steve  
*hydreigon Thinks about cats, and accidently looks away, then gets hugged*  
Hydreigon head #3: NOT AGAIN!  
Pyros: That leaves just FireStar and steve…  
Steve: AH! SCREW THIS! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!  
*steve blinks, and gets hugged*  
Steve: CRAPBLOCKS!  
Pyros: Gratz FireStar! You win! STEVEN! TELEPORT FIRESTAR OUT!  
*firestar gets teleported out(I just found out that mai lawyer is on vacation…)*  
FireStar: YAAAAAAY! Whats the prize?  
Pyros: FREEDOM!  
FireStar: Really?  
Pyros: yup!  
*firestar disappears from the area*  
Pachi: WHY DID YOU DO THAT?  
Pyros: because im about to do this!  
*portal opens up and BrambleStar falls out*  
BrambleStar: OH STARCLAN NO! FIRESTAR WARNED ME ABOUT THIS PLACE!  
Pyros: Hmm… OK! Well you are now trapped here, and you will have to entertain THOSE PEOPLE *pyros points at the fourth wall* if you ever want to be free!  
BrambleStar:meep…  
Pachi: PYROS! THIS EPPISODE HAVE 545 WORDS IN IT!  
Pyros: OH NOES! I HAVE TO STOP!  
*pyros quickly ends episode, avoiding the 550 word limit (yes, that is my maxium amount of wordage that I will allow from now on!)*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AUTHOR STUFF~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Please send in OC's blah blah blah… OH! And I really do want the doctor… He will not be a prank team member, or a victim… he will have a special role!  
Also… be sure to review! It lets me know how im doing! Also, since I don't want the prank team to be all girls, NO MORE GIRL OC's! JK… but seriously, please send in some male OC's!  
OH! And I got a new pen name, so have a new siggy!

~~~~ βlazeϾlaw ~~~~


	6. EPISODE 5!

EPISODE 5!

Pyros: Hello!  
*Whirring Sound*  
Pyros: I KNEW IT! HHAHAHHA! THAT'S 1000 Poké  
Pachi: I knew I should have made a bet against someone who made his own universe…  
?: Isn't that a lot of money?  
Pyros: Not really, 1 poké is worth roughly *looks at small I-phone looking thing in hand* … 00.12259 USD!  
?: how much is it in pounds?  
Pyros: I don't know… ? why are you even here?  
?: I don't know…  
*? Walks away*  
Pyros: SOOOO! I wonder WHO is going to come out of that police box.  
Hydreigon: That was horrible.  
Pyros: Sorry…  
The Doctor: AHhh! Pyros! Nice meeting you here… I see that you have developed universal creation technology…  
Pyros: yeah it took a while… One time this place almost collapse back into the void  
The Doctor: Blah Blah Blah  
Pyros: Blah Blah Blah  
Hydreigon: Blah blah Blah wibbly wobbly timey whimy

*Several (minecraft) days later*

The doctor: WOW that's very impressive… I would like to have that kind of technology with my tardis…  
Pyros: how about I make a deal with you! You help me with this episode, and I will give you the tech…  
The Doctor: I don't know…  
Pyros: I'll throw in some fish fingers, and a bag of custard mix…  
The Doctor:Hmmm…  
Pyros: AND a frozen bowtie…  
The Doctor: Brilliant! That means that the bowtie would be even cooler! DEAL!  
Pyros: YAY! Alright Everyone in the tardis!  
*everyone gets in the tardis*  
BrambleStar: What the dark forest! Its tiny on the outside!  
The Doctor: Yes its bigger on the inside. So pyros, where to?

Pyros: Um… let's see… 21605 Fir Dr, Maple Valley, Washington  
*time freezes*  
WIKI PAGES FTW  
*time unfreezes*  
The doctor: Ok!  
*Tardis goes to said place*  
Pachi: um… why are we here?  
Pyros: We have to pick up a new member of the prank team!  
*pyros pushes a few buttons in small thing in his hand*  
John Egbert teleports into the tardis  
John: WOOAH how did I get here?  
Pyros: BY THE POWER OF THE SHINY METAL THING IN MAI HAND!  
(pyros holds up a shiny metal thing)  
Pyros: alright I guess we can go back now!  
The Doctor: Really! You are in a time machine and all you want to do is go home!  
Pyros: I already have a time machine anyways… it's called The Inferno.  
The Doctor: Well then… I challenge you to a time race!  
Pachi: how would that work?  
Pyros: well… you simply take both time machines, and see which one is better by seeing who can go from the begging of time to the end of it!  
Hydreigon: Are you going to bet on it?  
Pyros: naaah…  
*tardis arvives back in pyros' universe*  
Pyros: Alright! I'll get the inferno ready, and meet you at event 1!  
~~~~~~~~~~END OF EPISODE~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry… I took a HUGE break… but im back!  
So anyways, heres what the inferno looks like  
goo . gl / 3cwli  
So anyways, CYA NEXT TIME!  
~~~~ βlazeϾlaw ~~~~


	7. UPDATE!

This will now be the update page, so its where you can pester me into writing more, and where i can make up excuses to not write. unlike most people, I would apreciate a comment like:  
"hey, when is the next chapter going to be put up"  
because it reminds me to get to work...  
Thats all...

ALSO, I have read homestuck now (yes all of it) And have realized how horribly I did the part with john, FOR EXAMPLE, HE WOULD NOT BE LIVED IN THE SAME FREAKING HOUSE! Anyways, I will just leave it like that because im too lazy to go back and fix it... Anyways, I am working on a new episode

*INSERT SIGGY THINGY HERE*


	8. Episode 6!

Pyros World Of randomness!

Pyros: HELLO! EVERYBODY! LAST TIME WE LEFT KIND OF A CLIFFHANGER! But youll never find out how that ended anyways

Pachi: you lost

Pyros: SHUT UP!

Pyros: Anyways, Bring out the victims/guests

John , Hydriegon, and Jayfeather come out

~~~~~~~~~~PAUSE~~~~~~~~~  
I changed the cast… Send in requests if you want a character back  
~~~~~~~~~~UNPAUSE~~~~~~~

Pyros: Also, we have a new prank team member

John: I thought I was supposed to be on the prank team

Pyros: No… Only OC's are allowed on the prank team, ANYWAYS, PUSH TEH SHINY BUTTON!

Pachi: *groan* your bringing in another OC?

Pyros: Yeah? Why the crap wouldn't I, NOW PUSH THE BUTTON!

*button is pushed*

*a(n alternian) troll gets teleported onto the pad thingy*

?: WOAH! HOW 7HE CRAP DID I GE7 HERE?

John: great… more trolls

Pyros: This guys name is flaire…

Flaire: So where 7he crap am I?

~~~~~~~Pause~~~~~~~  
Yes I added a fantroll… DEAL WITH IT!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Unpause~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jayfeather: OH GREAT! Another kind of twoleg…

Flaire: Seriously, wha7 7he heck is 7his place.

*One Explaination Later*

Flaire: So basically I ge7 7o prank john for o7her peoples amusement?

Pyros: Yup!

Flaire: o ͜ o

Pyros: Huh… So there is a way to make that smile.

John: are you serious! I have to have a prank war with a troll?

Flaire: wha7? Do you no7 like 7rolls?

John: Its not that I don't like trolls its just that its soooooooo easy to win a prank war against a troll…

Flaire: How so?

*john throws bucket at flaire*

*flaire starts to look a lot like karkat*

Flaire: ARE YOU FLIPPING SERIOUS! YOU ARE DISGUS7ING! SERIOUSLY! WHA7 KIND OF PERSON ALWAYS HAS A BUCKE7 ON HAND, 7ROLL OR HUMAN? I SWEAR I WILL KILL –

Pyros: Flaire, eat a snickers.

Flaire: Why?

Pyros: because you turn into a never ending storm of rage when you're hungry

Flaire: OH SORRY… * drinks some spopor slime, and looks more like himself, which is this goo . gl / WqsjC (erase the spaces) if you were wondering * Be77er!

John: wait… aren't trolls not supposed to drink that stuff

Flaire: well… usually i7 "Ro7s 7hier 7hink pan" bu7 i7 never has any effec7 on me… ANYWAYS, I WILL GE7 MY REVENGE EGBER7!

John: …

Fiona: Wow… the author sure I getting lazy with writing different characters!

βlazeϾlaw: I AM NO7!

Flaire: yes you are… and s7op s7ealing my 7yping quirk

ΒlazeϾlaw: Never! HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Flaire: *throws battlefork at author*

βlazeϾlaw: OW! Fine… I'll stop stealing your quirk… but I can't make any promises about being less lazy. IN FACT, IM ENDING THIS EPISODE RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF EPISODE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So… this episode was kinda short, but don't worry, the next few will be 1000+ words long, and will mostly be prank war between the prank team and the victims


End file.
